Veneno
by Kararah
Summary: Cuando estamos enamorados, no vemos la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo. Pero yo sé todo lo que él hace, y lo peor de todo, es que me está envenenando. Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada mirada. Poco a poco voy penetrando en el oscuro vacío del interior de Ramsay Bolton.


**_Muchos saludos a todos, espero que este fic sea de su agrado, y por favor no olviden dejar sus críticas al respecto (sean buenas o malas, no importa) y sus comentarios al terminar de leer el capítulo._**

 ** _Les advierto que este fic tiene contenido adulto (eso suena muy peligroso). Verán, sinceramente a mí me encanta Ramsay porque es un sádico así que voy a aprovechar cada instante para que se note que realmente lo es._**

 _ **¡Besos y abrazos para los fans de Iwan Rheon!**_

 **Primer Episodio**

Revelación

Mi primer día de sirvienta. No sabía si estar alegre por al menos tener por fin un hogar, o debería estar gritando de desesperación. Sinceramente, la segunda opción era la más indicada ya que mi nuevo trabajo consistía en obedecer las órdenes de un psicópata. Sí, deben saber de quién hablo, porque además de ser un Señor, es conocido en todo Winterfell por estar completamente chiflado. Hablo de Ramsay Bolton, el hijo bastardo del Sr. Bolton, cuyo apellido se lo brindó tras haber conquistado Winterfell, antigua Casa de los Stark.

Desde que fue conquistada hemos visto en la entrada cuerpos mutilados, sin piel, muertos a tortura bajo las órdenes de Ramsay. A ese monstruo tengo que obedecer. Aunque si lo pienso bien y solamente le sirvo, puede que me vaya mejor que vagueando por ahí pidiendo monedas.

Tendré comida, cama, ropa y techo. Quizá esté en peligro, pero tengo comida, cama, ropa y techo. Así está mejor. No debe ser muy difícil obedecer a un violador de muchachas pelirrojas. Suerte para mí, no soy pelirroja.

Me dirijo ahora mismo hacia su habitación. Su primer encargo era prepararle un baño, algo sencillo. Estaba asustada al principio porque pensaba que me iba a encargar cosas como matar o ponerme en cuatro. Y todavía hay posibilidades de que me ponga en cuatro, contra mi voluntad, por supuesto.

La orden me llegó a través de la ama de las llaves, quien nos manda a nosotras. Me vistió para lucir presentable ya que el "grandioso" Ramsay iba a verme. ¿Qué importa? Solo voy a echarle un poco de agua hirviendo en la ducha. Ojalá se queme. Puto.

Toqué la puerta tres veces, esperando una respuesta.

―Pasa― escuché al otro lado de la puerta.

Ay, Diosa, qué nervios. Jamás había visto la cara de Ramsay, espero no reírme cuando lo vea.

Abrí lentamente y de manera cuidadosa la puerta. Él estaba sentado, afilando una daga con una piedra. A su lado había una mesa con una canasta llena de frutas. Había una fuera de la canasta, una manzana, ya mordida por él. Tenía el cabello negro y rebelde, era blanco como la leche, y delgado. No me lo esperaba así, realmente lo imaginaba rubio y de ojos café, como todo violador de pelirrojas.

Al pasar levantó su vista y me miró. Sí, tenía ojos de psicópata. Pero lo admito, unos sexys ojos azules de psicópata. Diosa Santa, qué lindo era. En vez de reírme, como quería hacer si me encontraba con un rubio, me quedé en silencio, casi congelada.

― ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ― me preguntó, en un tono de superioridad, devolviendo su mirada al cuchillo― Ve y prepárame un baño.

―Sí, mi Señor― dije, asintiendo con delicadeza y dirigiéndome al baño. Tras ver que no entraba y solo seguía afilando su cuchillo, suspiré y cerré la puerta del baño para mi tranquilidad.

Vale, no me puso en cuatro.

¡Y qué lindo es, joder! Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

Aquel baño era mucho más grande que cualquier casa que algún día podría conseguir. Justo en el centro estaba la bañera. Estaba algo sucia, así que tenía que limpiarla antes de comenzar a prepararle el baño. Me preguntaba si también tenía que ayudarlo a bañarse…

Tras lavar la bañera y comenzar a preparar un baño, escuché que la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Ramsay se abría. ¿Se iba a ir?

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― escuché.

Me acerqué a la puerta del baño, curiosa, y me agaché para mirar entre los tablones de madera de la puerta. Pude ver a Ramsay, que se había levantado y dejado el cuchillo en la mesa y sostenía con sus manos la cintura de una muchacha. Ajá, pelirroja. Ella le agarraba el pecho y lo miraba como toda una mujer sedienta de sexo. La había visto antes, cómo no. La mujer de la perrera.

―Estaba tan sola allá abajo― dijo ella―, pero pude subir aquí sin ser vista.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Qué dirán de mí si descubren algo? ― respondió Ramsay, quizá molesto― Dirán que soy el bastardo que está con la mujer de la perrera.

― ¿Y acaso es mentira?

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

―A la cama, ahora― Ramsay ordenó.

Ella sonrió victoriosamente, mordiéndose un labio. Ramsay no esperó, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta la cama para tirarla en la colchoneta. Le rajó el vestido en la zona del pecho cuales agarró y besó con lujuria.

Vaya, esto no debería ser de mi inconveniencia. Me preguntaba si él recordaba que yo estaba en el baño.

―Espera― dijo Ramsay.

Ay, Diosa, se dio cuenta que lo miraba, se dio cuenta.

Se levantó de arriba de ella y se desató el traje cual fue quitándose lentamente mientras ella se quitaba el de ella. Uf, qué alivio, no notó que los miraba. Vi su pecho, depilado y limpio, marcado y fuerte sin exagerar, lleno de lunares, muy sexys, por cierto. Desde aquel instante no pude dejar de observar.

Ella terminó considerablemente mucho más rápido que él y lo ayudó a desatarse el resto de la ropa. Entonces pude ver aquella erección. Aquella magnífica y buena erección. ¡Diosa, mátame! ¡No puedo ver esto! ¡Es invasión de privacidad!

Le indicó que se pusiera en cuatro. ¡Ajá, lo sabía! A Ramsay le gusta esa posición. Pensé que la penetraría porque falta de lubricante no había. Ella estaba muy húmeda. Pero, sin embargo, él agarró uno de sus cintos que había dejado en el suelo y comenzó a darle latigazos, mientras ella gritaba, pero no protestaba.

―Necesitas aprender a mantener las cosas en secreto y cerrar tu boquita― dijo antes de volver a golpearla. Joder, no sabía cómo ella podía soportarle. Acercó su rostro al oído y le dijo otra cosa que no alcancé a oír, por supuesto, pero la hizo sonreír. Entonces él le dio un latigazo justo en su vagina, y ella gimió.

Repitió el movimiento varias veces. Poniéndome en su lugar, eso debía doler… pero… sentía una palpitación en mi intimidad al ver que la de ella era golpeada así. Quería saber…

Era, hasta cierto punto… excitante.

Tras golpearla varias veces se decidió aunque sea en masturbar a la pobre necesitada, que comenzó a gemir placenteramente. Luego de hacerla llegar al clímax, la penetró. Pero no suavemente, sino como un salvaje. Entraba y salía con toda su fuerza y rapidez lo cual la hacía gritar, de placer quizá, o de dolor. Lo más probable, una unión de ambos. Una exquisita unión de ambos. Ay, Diosa. No puedo seguir viendo esto. Pero es tan… no sé… quiero estar ahora mismo en el lugar de ella. Y no me da pena decirlo. Quiero que Ramsay me coja de la misma manera en que la está cogiendo a ella.

Sinceramente, si querían mantener esa relación en secreto, gritando así no lo iban a conseguir.

Entonces, por casualidad quizá, Ramsay me miró. Sí, a través del huequillo de la puerta consiguió ver mi sublime ojo verde mirándolos. Di un paso atrás, asustada, pero lo observé sonreír y, sin dejar de mirar a mi ojito travieso, seguir follándola. ¡La follaba mientras me miraba! Me excitaba.

¡Joder, qué cínico!

Me levanté y di media vuelta. ¡Diosa, esto no ha pasado, no ha pasado! ¡Perdóname!

El baño ya había estado listo un buen rato, y unos minutos después de haberse detenido los gritos y gemidos de la mujer de la perrera, Ramsay entró al baño, vestido, por suerte. Seguidamente, cerró la puerta.

―Quítate la ropa― me ordenó.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté, sin entender, y exaltada.

¿Qué demonios?

―Obedece― advirtió. Más bien, sonaba como amenaza.

Suspiré varias veces con miedo. Ay, Diosa. Ahora me va a poner en cuatro a mí. ¡Maldición! Solo quiero salir de aquí. Tranquila, solo obedece, me decía a mí misma. Solo serán unos cuantos latigazos y un polvo duro. Nada más, nada que tú no puedas resistir. Ah, joder. Soy virgen. Mierda, se me había olvidado.

Bueno, no importa. Al final llegaría el día.

Me fui quitando lentamente la ropa, con vergüenza obviamente, porque yo no podía competir con la mujer de la perrera. Mis pechos eran más pequeños. Mi piel pálida me hacía lucir transparente y mi cabello negro me convertía en fantasma.

Entonces me quité toda la ropa, quedando desnuda frente a él. Me cubrí con mis mismos trapos. Diosa, qué es esto. Sálvame. Él sonreía. Juro por la Diosa que me había mirado de abajo a arriba. Qué pena que haya visto mi selvita tropical. Sabía que debía haberme depilado, joder.

―Dame tu ropa― me pidió.

¿Qué? No entiendo.

Le alcancé mi ropa, cual dejó en el suelo y pudo ver enterito mi cuerpo. Mis pezones rosados y pequeños, mi cintura estrecha y caderas comunes. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mi cintura, cuales dirigió a la cadera y las movió hasta mis nalgas. Ay, Diosa. Perdóname, pero sigue tocando. Sus manos estaban frías, me congelaban, hacían erizarme, pero me gustaba.

―No oíste nada, ni viste nada― dijo, en un tono bajo, como si estuviera diciéndome un secreto.

―No, mi Señor― respondí, con el mismo volumen.

―Eres una mujer bella, ¿sabes? ―me alagó― Y no quiero que mis sabuesos devoren a una mujer bella. Te llamas Ana, ¿no es así?

―Beatrice, mi Señor― me sentí ofendida.

―Beatrice― repitió―. Creo que puedo confiar en ti, ¿puedo?

―Como usted desee, mi Señor.

―Eres obediente― seguía―. Así me gusta. Te pondrás la ropa de Myranda. Está rota.

Claro, la rompiste para babearle los senos. Imbécil.

―Y ella se pondrá la tuya, ¿vale? No queremos que nadie se entere que estuve con ella.

―Pero pensarán que fui yo.

Me miró fugazmente.

― ¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo? ― sonó como una amenaza, de nuevo.

―Pensarán que fui yo quien estuve con usted, mi Señor― repetí―. Me verán con esa ropa rota y pensarán eso.

― ¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen de ti?

Sus ofensas, de cierto modo, me impregnaban.

―Solo ponte la ropa de Myranda― dio media vuelta―. Está en el suelo de mi habitación.

Ambos salimos del baño, y él con mi ropa entre sus manos, cual entregó a Myranda que yacía recostada en su cama.

― ¿Es ella tu nueva sirvienta? ¿Qué pasó con la anterior?

―Se la di de comer a los sabuesos― respondió Ramsay.

Ay, Diosa, no me hagas daño.

―Es bonita― me alagó Myranda.

―Se lo agradezco, Señorita― le dije.

―No me llames así, no soy una Señora― me dijo―. Ponte mi ropa, pequeña zorra.

¿Cómo me llamó? Se está buscando problemas conmigo.

―Si vuelves a llamarme así te arrastraré por todo el maldito suelo y haré que tus propios perros se alimenten de ti― amenacé.

Ramsay rio, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Su querida Myranda me miraba con desprecio, obviamente.

―Vaya, chicas, no tienen que pelearse― dijo Ramsay, agarrándome de la barbilla para seguidamente posar sus labios sobre los míos. Unos suaves y deliciosos labios. Después se separó y aún pegado a mi rostro miraba fijamente mis ojos verdes―. Todos podemos llevarnos bien.

¿Me besó frente a su amante? La miré. Claramente no estaba muy feliz.

―Myranda, no vuelvas a llamarla así.

― ¿La defiendes?

―Defiendo lo justo― respondió―. Yo creo que es injusto que la llames de esa manera tan cruel y vil. ¿No crees? Y además, tú y yo sabemos muy bien quién es la zorra.

Myranda se levantó de la cama de un tirón, amenazante. Ramsay solamente le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y ella se retiró, dejando el tema y comenzando a ponerse mi ropa.

―Discúlpala― dijo Ramsay―, es muy celosa.

―Está en su derecho, mi Señor― respondí.

―Vístete y vete― me ordenó.

Entonces me puse su ropa. Sinceramente, olía mal. A perro mojado y a fango. ¡Qué cataclismo!

Tras vestirme, salí minutos después que la mujer de la perrera, Myranda. Sinceramente, esto era mejor que estar en las calles, pero si todos los días eran así de peligrosos, ¡qué horror! Tenía que caminar cubriéndome el pecho porque se me salía debido al gran agujero que Ramsay le había hecho. Muchos hombres me dijeron cosas desagradables, y las mujeres simplemente se burlaban. Entonces llegué al comedor de sirvientas, por donde menos quería pasar ya que ahí estaban todas las sirvientas del castillo siempre reunidas, pero tenía que pasar por ahí para llegar a mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa.

― ¡Beatrice! ― chilló una rubia en la esquina, acercándose a mí. Ya tenía cierta edad aquella mujer, sinceramente― ¿Qué te han hecho?

Tras aquello, todas las demás fueron arriba de mí a preguntarme lo mismo.

― ¡Seguro fue el joven Ramsay! ¡Ese maldito! ¿Te violó? ― preguntó otra.

―A mí también me hizo lo mismo cuando fui a llevarle el vino― continuó otra sirvienta. Joder, ¿por qué todas con las que está Ramsay son pelirrojas? ¿No pueden darme esperanzas para poder estar con él?

― ¡Estoy segura que esta perra lo sedujo! ¡Conozco a Ramsay desde pequeño, es incapaz de hacerle algo malo a alguien! ― protestó una anciana.

Sí, vaya. Qué bien lo conoce.

―No, Ramsay no me violó― respondí.

― ¡Ah! ¡Entonces fue correspondido! ¡Eres una casa fortunas!

―No, tampoco. No hicimos nada― expliqué.

― ¿Y qué hay con esa ropa?

―No puedo decirles.

Si les decía, decía el secreto de Ramsay. Sería mejor que quedara entre nosotros tres, así impedía buscarme cualquier tipo de problemas. Logré escaparme de ellas para dirigirme a mi cuevita para cambiarme de ropa. Durante la tarde me la pasé arreglando el vestido que Ramsay destrozó. Lo terminé antes del anochecer, y se lo llevé al padre de Myranda. Le dije que había sido un encargo para arreglar ya que uno de los sabuesos lo había destrozado.

Di media vuelta para regresar al castillo, entonces tropecé con alguien oscuro.

―Deberías mirar bien por dónde caminas― dijo Ramsay.

―Mi Señor, mis disculpas― respondí, haciendo una reverencia.

―El agua que preparaste se enfrió― dijo Ramsay―. ¿Podrías prepararme nuevamente un baño ahora mismo?

―Claro, mi Señor― dije―. Lo lamento, estaba segura de que cuando me fui aún estaba tibia, mi Señor.

Vaya, estaba aburrida de decir "mi Señor".

Me dirigí hasta los aposentos del señor Ramsay Bolton. Vale, ustedes ya saben que no soy así. Fui junto con Ramsay hasta su habitación, hasta su baño y comencé a prepararlo. Ya la bañera estaba limpia así que no había necesidad de volver a limpiarla, solo llenarle agua tibia.

Cuando terminé, me volteé dispuesta a irme. Ramsay estaba apoyado en una mesa de té que cerca de la bañera, con los brazos cruzados. Me miró, y yo lo miré.

―Listo― dije―. ¿Necesita algo más, mi Señor?

―Quítatelo todo.

Parpadeé. ¿De nuevo?

―No tengas pena, ya te he visto― me recordó.

―Pero, mi Señor…

―Quítatelo todo, dije.

Suspiré, y bajo sus órdenes, fui quitándome cuidadosamente prenda por prenda, hasta quedar, nuevamente, desnuda ante él. Por segunda vez en un solo día. Estoy segura que esta vez no será para intercambiar ropa. Entonces volvió a mirarme con detenimiento, creando con serenidad una pervertida sonrisa en su rostro. Perdóname, Diosa, por sentir la necesidad de ser vista por él, de ser tocada.

―Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Beatrice― me alagó.

―Muchas gracias, mi Señor― respondí.

―Estamos solos, no tienes que llamarme así.

Asentí. ¡Ay, Diosa! Qué nervios. ¿Cómo iba a escapar de esta situación?

―Aun así, tengo que reformarlo un poco― me advirtió―. Eres virgen ¿no es así? Se nota en tus ojos inocentes. Pero viste todo lo que Myranda y yo hicimos. ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Repulsión, odio, placer, curiosidad?

Vaya, de todo un poco.

―Habla. No tienes ropa, no tienes pena. No te daré a comer a los sabuesos por eso― sonrió Ramsay. ¡Qué sádico, Diosa divina! ¡Sálvame! ― ¿Te gustó vernos?

―Sí― respondí. Por más que intentaba, no lograba ocultar mi vergüenza. Mi voz había escapado como un gritillo.

― ¿Te gustaría volver a vernos?

―Sí, mi Señor.

― ¿Y no sentirías más placer si lo hicieras conmigo?

Lo miré sin rodeos.

―Sí, mi Señor― repetí.

¡Ay, Diosa! Siento mis mejillas calientes. ¡Sálvame! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué mierda hago? Necesito salir de aquí, este tipo me va a violar. Entonces su sonrisa se agrandó, abriéndose de paso para mostrar sus blancos dientes.

―Métete en la bañera― me ordenó.

― ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? ― soné insegura, maldición. Parecía asustada.

Y lo estaba, sinceramente.

―Todo lo que quieras que haga, y lo que no quieras también― Ramsay se despegó del borde de la mesa―. Pero no te preocupes, vas a querer.

Tiene razón. Mierda.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, si tienen algo que decirme déjenme un review, y esperen con paciencia el próximo episodio._**

 ** _Se habrán dado cuenta que nuestra joven e inexperta Beatrice es creyente, porque siempre está mencionando a la Diosa y pidiendo su misericordia, pero verán luego todo lo que nuestro querido y malvado Ramsay hace con ella para transformarla._**

 ** _Sinceramente no es que sea una fanática a Ramsay ni nada, porque muy bien sé que es perverso y no tiene sentimientos (qué bueno que murió) pero sé que todos somos humanos y tenemos debilidad, pero en la serie Game of Thrones nunca llegamos a ver la de él, ya que ni siquiera Myranda logró sacarle lágrimas con su muerte, así que trato de amortiguar un poco su escudo de chico psicópata para enamorarlo de Beatrice, claro._**

 ** _Los personajes y la historia de Game of Thrones no me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para reformarlos a mi gusto. ¡Beatrice es mía, que quede claro!_**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Kararah_**


End file.
